dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Timberjack
Appearance The Timberjack is a large Sharp-Class dragon with huge wings! Native to dense, wooded area, Timberjacks are acutely sensitive creatures that prefer the peace and solace found in their beloved forests. But don't let their introspective demeanor fool you. When attacked, betrayed or offended, Timberjacks will start flailing their expansive wings, whose edges are razor-sharp — sharp enough to shear through the thickest tree trunk and still not slow down a Timberjack's flight. Those huge wings do more than just chop trees. On the ground, Timberjacks also have the ability to fold their wings around weary riders like a makeshift tent, offering warmth and protection from the elements and other dragons! Timberjack eggs look like they have been formed with layers of leaf-like shell from the base that are folded up to the tip. Its shell is segmented vertically and the tip is pointed. As it has a wider base, it resembles a pear or rosebud in terms of its shape. A Timberjack possesses a long serpentine-like body, with several short spines along its back ending in an ordinary pointed tail. Their wingspan is huge, and each wing has two hooks which are located in the middle of each wing on opposite ends pointing in opposite directions, which are used by the dragons as weapons and more accurate slicing and as legs, since they obviously lack any. Timberjacks have long necks, a stout head, two horns and several tendrils coming out of their chins. Fire The Timberjack spits a fire similar to the Monstrous Nightmare's, although it is slightly more sticky and globulous, and significantly hotter. It resembles burning embers and creates beautiful glowing sparks. The Timberjack will occasionally secrete a few drops of its oil-based fire to burn the kindling wood it has chopped and collected. It can, then, fold its wings around the fire like a tent to warm itself. The Timberjack is capable of unleashing an extremely powerful Fire Nova attack, which appears to be a more powerful supercharged version of its fire breath, capable of striking multiple targets at once, causing devastating damage. Powers Timberjacks are shown to have great speed and agility, in both land and air, and possess excellent maneuverability, mostly due to their large wings. Timberjacks are shown to have quite the stamina, flying and gliding overseas and oceans, showing no sign of fatigue.They can also endure almost anything, capable of handling extreme punishment by using their powerful wings as shields. The Timberjack's broad, razor-sharp wings can cut through a forest of trees. Physically, their main weaponry is their wings that can slice through a forest of trees. It can be used for offensive or defensive goals. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Timberjack's wings are not only great at slicing trees, but they are also tough and have the ability to absorb a great deal of punishment. The fact that they have strong wings was later reinforced in School of Dragons as it has the 'tough' factor. imberjacks have two hook-like claws on each wing, utilizing them as limbs in order to walk, and as more delicate and specific cutting instruments, capable of slicing almost everything. Timberjacks can also utilize their wings and fold them around themselves to form makeshift tents, utilizing them for both protection from external elements and warmth, often collecting wood and timber and setting it ablaze before forming a tent, so as to keep warm during nighttime and the cold winter of Berk. They form tents when resting and sleeping, especially during nighttime, but also fold around their weary riders, protecting them. Weaknesses Due to the lack of legs, Timberjacks are extremely vulnerable on the ground, as they can't run away. If their wings are injured or they can't take off the ground, Timberjacks are almost imobile and represent an easy target for hunters or predators. Behaviour Timberjacks are sensitive creatures and prefer peace and solitude in their forest homes. They do not take to being disturbed and will respond violently. If attacked, offended, or betrayed, they will start flailing their massive wings, which are as sharp as guillotines. Timberjacks seem to enjoy slicing objects, especially trees and wooden structures, utilizing their massive sharp wings to level forests and slice trees and buildings, often collecting what remains for kindle wood or for construction material for their nests. While resting, sleeping, or even cold, Timberjacks will fold their wings up like a giant tent and burn collected timber and put it inside their tent like shape and use a small breath of their oily flames to warm themselves up. They also make nests out of the wood and logs and prepare it in a similar fashion. Source https://howtotrainyourdragon.fandom.com/wiki/Timberjack de:Holzklau Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Dragon Species Category:Winged Serpents